


Good Girls Are Bad Girls

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Luke Hemmings, Brother-Sister Relationships, Calum Hood Being an Asshole, Cigarettes, Consensual, Daddy Kink, F/M, Protective Michael, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: Luke Hemmings - bad boy and Michael's best friend.Y/N Clifford - the sweet and innocent sister of Michael CliffordThey were like a timebomb, destined to explode but what will become of them once Michael knows the dirty truth of what Luke has been up to with his baby sister?





	Good Girls Are Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Side note the age range is ((at the beginning you are 15 and Luke is 17)) and during the rest of the story you are 16 and he is 18. 
> 
> Here have an old cliche 5SOS fanfic in celebration of Want You Back.

I was a good girl. I was Michael's sweet little sister who would stay in and study and drink milkshakes instead of alcohol. That was the case until I met Luke Hemmings, the cliche bad boy who was my brother's best friend.

I was fifteen the day that Luke arrived with Michael. He smelt of smoke and booze and I loved it. He had black skinny jeans on and a battered leather jacket that he still wears to this day.   
"Y/N! Luke and I are gonna watch a movie you can come down if you want." Michael grinned at me, he was a lovely brother to me. Luke simply winked at me and I began to blush.   
"Uh sure, I'm just gonna get a drink, do you guys want anything?" Luke was the first to speak up.   
"Coke please doll." For that he got a slap from Michael and a nod of agreement. I ran to the kitchen and poured them drinks however I did get my favourite cherry cola with a straw.   
"Um guys? I don't think I can get all of the glasses myself?" I was not the most coordinated of people so Michael sprinted through and paused.   
"Y/N. I'm gonna warn you because I love you but Luke isn't a good person. You can be friends but that's all, do not get any ideas, you are too young and innocent and I won't let him break your heart. Also I'm saying this because Luke is seventeen and I know what your crushes are like." I just looked at him and giggled.   
"Mikey no need to worry, I'm a good girl and Luke for one wouldn't be interested in me. And two I'm underage and I want to save myself." He kissed my cheek and grabbed two of the glasses. 

We returned to find Luke on the sofa grinning. "Thanks guys I'm dead thirsty." He grabbed my glass and I looked at Michael as he knew that I always put a straw in my glass.  
"Wouldn't be so fast there Lukey that's Y/N's glass." He looked confused at me.   
"I just like cherry cola better and I can pour you some if you want -" he just laughed and handed me the glass.   
"It's fine doll, I didn't know here ya go." I blushed again and sat down and looked at the movie Luke has picked.   
"Really Luke, Mean Girls?" My brother cackled and I slapped his head and pouted at him.  
"It's a great movie Mikey, it's better than a horror one." I argued at him and took a drink. I noticed Luke staring at me intently and biting his lip almost in frustration. Luke then snapped out of it and laughed with me and pressed play.

We watched the movie and even Michael was laughing at it. It became dark outside and I curled up on the sofa. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom do not try anything on her." Michael glared at Luke.   
"Wouldn't dream of it bro." He said absent mindedly and checked his phone until he walked out. "Hey princess, you alright?" I bit my lip and nodded. "You are aware that your brother has warned me to stay away right?"  
"Yeah he warned me that you weren't good and I should stay away because I'm too young and innocent." He laughed and put his hand on my thigh.  
"Well princess that's how I like my girls. He won't have to know a thing." I bit my lip and blushed.   
"I don't usually go against Mikey though." Even though I really wanted to.  
"Why don't we make some changes then. You can be a good girl around him and a bad girl for me." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.   
"Okay. Teach me to be bad then Luke." He grinned and moved away just before Michael came in.

That was six months ago. Two nights after that, I gave my virginity to him and I don't regret a thing. Mikey still doesn't know a thing thankfully for us, because he would go berserk if he knew what Luke has taught me.

I sat in my bedroom, relaxing as there was no one due home for the day and I could do what I wanted. I put on my knee socks and Luke's flannel, knowing how much he loved it when I wore it. We didn't date, just fucked around and that's perfect for me. I sent him a quick text of what I was wearing with the caption "Daddy, I need you bad...." I knew how to wrap him around my finger and this worked perfectly. "Baby girl do not touch yourself I'll be there in ten minutes." 

While I waited, I pulled out my cigarettes that Luke gave me, much to his annoyance - "doll they're bad for you but I just can't resist you..." and lit one up beside my window. I saw a boy I knew walk past and stare at me, Calum Hood I think his name was . I winked at him and held a finger to my lips, perfectly as Luke pulled up and got out of his car. Calum looked astounded and I knew I would have to explain this to him at school but I didn't care. 

Luke rushed up and stopped at my door. "Darling you look like an angel." I blushed and he came closer, watching as I stubbed my cigarette out and kissed him. Calum outside looked and simply walked off shaking his head as I giggled. "You know him or something cos I can beat him up if you want." Luke mumbled to me. "Thank you but that's just Calum Hood, he is harmless really I don't think he knows Michael." "I'm still gonna talk to the kid, tell him what's what."

He pulled him over to the bed and onto his lap and kissed my neck, forgetting that he couldn't leave hickeys there. "Oh fuck, he is gonna kill you but you do look damn pretty marked up for me baby." He moaned as I grinded against him. "I could care less really." My flannel was unbuttoned to reveal a lack of underwear to which Luke whistled. "You get more of a bad girl every time I see you baby." I continued grinding on his jeans, moaning at the friction. "Is that how you wanna play it tonight doll, fast and rough?" He smirked as I nodded. "Words princess." "Yes daddy." 

He immediately flipped us over, pinning me to the bed with my legs wide open. "So wet for me already? Good little slut. I bet your dying for me to devour this pretty little pussy aren't you?" I bit my lip. "Yes daddy, please do something...." he slapped my thigh lightly. "Naughty girl, you know I make the rules around here."

He did keep to his promise, licking a large flat stripe along my opening collecting the wetness. "Still so sweet baby girl." Luke grinned and lowered his head and went immediately for my clit. "Oh my god..... daddy..." I moaned out, tugging at his hair, as he drew figures of eight on my ball of nerves with his tongue. "Oh daddy it feels so fucking good..." I gasped and he chuckled lightly, sending vibrations into me. He continued licking and sucking, always keeping my legs firmly open with his strong arms, no matter how much I wriggled. He suddenly pulled his hand up and sank a long finger straight into me. "Oh daddy!" I was a shaking mess at this point as he fucked me with his skilled fingers all while never stopping his licking of my clit. 

I felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. "D-Daddy I need to cum..." I gasped out. "Does my naughty girl want to cum. I'm not sure your deserve to after that performance with your little friend Calum, showing off like that." Luke smirked as he roughly fucked me with three fingers. "Please daddy ill do anything I'm gonna be a good girl for you please I'm sorry just let me cum!" I begged out for him. "Okay baby doll, but you better be ready for another orgasm because you don't deserve all the fun do you?" I came with a loud moan, shaking around Luke's mouth and fingers. "Thank you daddy for letting me cum." I mumbled to him and he grinned, looking at me with a glistening chin. "No problem darling, you always taste so sweet I couldn't resist."

Luke let me catch my breath as he tore off his restricting skinny jeans and shirt, and rolled a condom onto himself. "You ready princess because I am not gonna go easy on ya." I smirked. "I never want you to." He growled and pounced onto me, pushing into me hard and fast, barely giving me time to adjust. We always preferred him on top as he felt the most control and it meant that we were closer. Sweat poured from us as he moved his hips quickly, the only sound to be heard was skin slapping skin and moans from both of us. "Who's daddy's little slut huh? Your big brother would kill us if he could see his sweet little sister and what I've done to her huh?" I just moaned loudly in response. "Daddy? Choke me." I said, looking him in the eyes, igniting an animalistic side of him. "Does my whore want to be choked too? You're never gonna be satisfised." He wrapped a strong hand around my throat and held on tight enough for me to feel the pressure.

"Such a good slut all for daddy aren't you? You might show off but you know who your daddy is don't you?" I moaned out a Yes Daddy and screamed as he hit a certain spot in me. "FUCK DADDY OH MY GOD!" I screamed out, letting him smirk as he knew what he was doing to me. "Does my slut need to cum again?" He teased me, rubbing circles onto my clit. "Fuck yes daddy please can I cum!" Luke leaned down and kissed my lips briefly before whispering in my ear "Cum baby girl." I lost it and came all over his cock, his orgasm approaching in the process. 

He pulled the condom off and chucked it in the bin before pulling the covers over us, both of us out of breath and panting. "You did so well baby girl, I'm so proud of you." Luke mumbled, kissing my forehead as I cuddled into him. We lay there for a while until he began to sit up. "Hate to say this princess but your brother is coming back soon and we are naked with hickeys. I need to get going." He kissed me before he found his clothes and hurried out of the door. I sighed happily and jumped into the shower before covering my hickeys and greeting Michael at the door with an innocent smile. If he knew....

The next day at school I was cornered by Calum. "Do you want to tell me why the fuck your punk boyfriend has threatened to beat me up if I told anyone about you two." I gasped out of fright, fucking Luke, I knew he would pull a stunt like this. "Hello to you too Calum, first of all he isn't my boyfriend, we just fuck and hang out, second of all we need to keep this a secret because I'm a good underage girl and he is my brother's best friend and we will both be murdered if Michael finds out." He looked at me. "Shit you're Michael Clifford's sister! Oh boy he is so protective of you, Luke is so dead. Wait you're sixteen and he's eighteen, what the hell!" He rambled. "Calum be quiet. We have been doing this for six months and you will tell absolutely no one or else I'm setting Luke onto you, I will not have you ruin this please. And tell no one about the cigarettes or the drinking either." I fiercely warned him. "Right okay, but I hope you realise that Luke Hemmings is an absolute creep and Michael will eventually find out given the state of your neck." I glared at him. "Just remember that good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." I smiled sweetly at him before walking away leaving him dumbfounded.

I came home from school that day to chaos. Michael was yelling and threatening Luke who was trying to argue back. "What is going on guys?" I shouted. "This little fucking paedophile has decided to fuck you that's what!" Michael screamed. "No he hasn't!" I yelled back. "Really? So how come I had one of my friends, you might know him, Calum Hood perhaps come up to me with a recorded conversation between you two and I've seen your fucking texts on Luke's phone! You made her call you daddy,you sick fuck!" Michael was getting very fucking angry. "I'm going to kill Calum." I mumbled. I pulled out my phone and messaged him quickly: Care to explain why the fuck you have caused World War Three in my house? Get the fuck over here you asshole."

Luke was just sitting in the corner near tears after a severe argument with Michael, leaving them both with bruises and cuts. "What if he phones the fucking police on me, I took your virginity when you were fifteen oh god." "WHAT. HEMMINGS YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD." I just let out a scream as Calum walked in. "YOU! Why the fuck would you do this? Luke and I were happy even if it wasn't the best situation." He shrugged. "Your brother didn't deserve to be lied to and your precious Luke over there was taking advantage of you." Luke stood up "I did fuck all apart from give her what she wanted. She always had the chance to say no."

Michael just sat down. "Everyone sit the fuck down we need to talk this out before Luke and I kill each other even if that's what I want to do." I just ran into Luke's arms crying as everyone looked at us with anger. "Its okay princess Shhhh." He mumbled to me before sitting us down. "What in God's earth made you think you could do this to my little sister. She was innocent and good Hemmings! And you are just fucking her!" We sighed and I dug around in my bag for cigarettes, even though I know I would be murdered it was just one more thing. "Y/N. Why are you fucking smoking?" Calum piped up and oh how I wanted to slap him. "Because I am getting very fucking stressed and I just want today to be a nightmare. Luke has done nothing wrong and neither have I." I inhaled the smoke watching the three boys gaze at me. 

"Calum why did you need to get involved?" Luke asked coldly. "Because you have been fucking her since she was fifteen. That's not right Luke! I'm trying to protect Y/N here, I was going with my morals." Michael just sat there like a stone. "Mikey, you know we wouldn't do this to hurt you, things just happened. I love you lots but do not make me choose." I said softly. "Calum fucking Hood. I'm so disgusted with you for recording our conversation and showing Michael. I understand why you got involved but you jumped to conclusions and hurt us in the process." I just started sobbing at this point, still puffing on the cigarette.

"Luke I can forgive but not forget. But only on the grounds that you and Y/N will not see each other until she is at least legal. Can you do that for me considering you've taken away my baby sister." We heard a knock on the door and Calum answered it letting in a boy who I had never see before but recognised Luke and Michael. "What the fuck happened to you?" He mumbled. "Hey Ashton, not very good timing but um we had a disagreement." Luke chokes out as Michael glares at him. "A disagreement? Luke I want to throw you into the ocean for what you've done." Ashton looked at them weirdly until his eyes met with mine. "Hey girlie what's wrong?" He asked me and I let out a couple of tears. "Hey Ashton that's my sixteen year old sister Y/N. And Luke Hemmings has been fucking her since she was fifteen."

Silence fell across the room. "Luke man that's not right..." Ashton mumbled. I just sighed and cuddled into him. "I don't care. We were happy until Calum over there decided to fuck it up." I sighed and walked out, grabbing my cigarettes on the way. I could hear brief shouting then silence from the house. I walked on hoping that things could be better, that Michael would forgive Luke and Calum would fuck off for the life of me. 

I walked around and calmed down even if I did smoke through all of my cigarettes. I returned to my home sneakily and was engulfed in a hug by Michael. "Please don't walk off like that again. I'm sorry for all of today but you can understand my anger. He took advantage of my little sister." I sighed. "Mikey I'm not so little anymore. Luke didn't take advantage of me I wanted this completely and its gonna kill me knowing that you're not gonna let me see him anymore." He let me go and pulled me through to the living room where everyone but Ashton had cuts or bruises on them but they seemed calmer. "We talked it through. We understand you guys have feelings for each other even if you don't want to admit it and you will be legal soon. I hate Luke for what he did but I can forgive him." Michael spoke softly. I grinned at Michael then ran at Luke, hugging him tightly. "Hey princess, don't go scaring me like that again." He grinned and I leaned up and kissed him, feeling safe that things were gonna be okay from now on. Even if my brother making sick noises at us during our romantic moment.


End file.
